Terry Scott
Terry Scott is the character roleplayed by a newer user, Scott, on Issuing Orders. He is a Lieutenant in IO's current only non-British allied division, the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE. Character History Born in the year 1916 in Shrewsbury, Shropshire, to a English mother and a Canadian officer of the First World War who stayed in the United Kingdom after the war, Terry went through school at the usual age, and like most boys of the era, relived the glories of the Great War, most especially Allenby's splendid march on the Holy Lands which brought the historic city of Jerusalem into the bounds of the Empire. He was brought up on tales of the British Tommy, from battles of the Duke of Marlborough, of the Spanish campaign and Waterloo, the historic siege of Sevastopol, the gallant defence of Rorke's Drift against the marauding Zulus, even to the more recent victory over the Boer insurgents and the gallant charge of the 21st Lancers at Omdurman, and finally to the costly war just finished, with tales of Gallipoli and the Somme. Graduating in the middle of the class of 1937, Second Lieutenant Terry Scott was posted to the Palestine. Promotion was slow in the inter-war army, and he did not achieve the rank of First Lieutenant until his calm demeanor allowed him to bluff his platoon out of a Arab ambush, bringing him to the attention of his superiors. Posted back to England in late 1938, he joined the 2nd Battalion, King's Shropshire Light Infantry, part of the 185th Brigade, 3rd Division under Major General Bernard Law Montgomery, and enjoyed the rigorous training regime imposed by the general to have his division the best trained in the British Army. When war broke out in 1939, Terry sailed for France with the 3rd Division, still under General Montgomery, which in turn was part of the II Corps, British Expeditionary Force. Terry commanded a platoon during the march into Belgium to the river Dyle, but when the CO of B Company, 2nd Bn KSLI, took seriously ill from eating some local food and had to be shipped home, Terry took over command until the next officer in line for promotion could arrive. During that time, the German attack hit home, and the 3rd Division, with the 185th Brigade, and Terry's B Company, 2nd Bn KSLI were ordered to withdraw and the division acted as the rearguard and gallantly held off the attacking German formations as the British Expeditionary Force, cut off and surrounded by armoured Panzers, collapsed towards Dunkirk. The 2 Bn KSLI were the last battalion to embark of the 3rd Division. When the debacle of Dunkirk was over, Terry handed over command to the new Commanding Officer, but because of his distinguished action in Belgium, he was offered a chance to join the newly minted 1st British Airborne Division, to be known as the “Red Devils.” Taking over command of a platoon in C Company, 3rd Bn, Parachute Regiment, part of the 1st Parachute Brigade (Attached to the 1st Airborne Division, then detached to invade North-West Africa), Scott participated in Operation Biting under Major Frost, then being transferred to the 2nd Bn, Parachute Regiment, found himself under Frost once again, now a Lt Colonel. They landed in Tunisia, and found their targets, the airfields near Depienne abandoned. Unfortunately, the armoured column they were supposed to link up with never arrived and the 2nd Bn had to fight its way back through enemy lines to regain the main force. After joining Issuing Orders, he transferred to the 3ID because (Still trying to think of a good reason). He has aspirations to head back the British Airborne eventually but he is content in his current situation. During the early stages before he transferred he participated in a military exercise where he stumbled over a certain Miss Dunlevy and her horse Drummer. Before the night was over they shared had had an interesting adventure. Description Fill me in! Relationships and Family Fill me in! Category:Characters of Issuing Orders